Absolute
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Bel's backstory of how he changed from a sweet little kid to a psychopath under the Varia's influence. Side story to "Here for You", set in Bel's point of view. Can be read as stand-alone. Yaoi, rape, shota, VariaXBel, eventual B26, BelXFran.
1. Unfortunate Timing

**This is a side-fic to one of my other works, "Here for You". As that one was based more on Fran's point of view, this one will be in Bel's, and it will explain everything as to why he had done what he did. I didn't clarify very much in the original story, hinting mostly. As I already had his backstory in my mind as I wrote the original fic, this side-story is already planned out linearly.**

Belphegor never had much enjoyed school, so it was no surprise he asked his twin brother to lie for him so he could walk home and sleep while their parents were at work. He was eight-years-old, and he and his family lived in Italy, having moved from a different country shortly after his and his brother's births.

The boy was a good, well-behaved kid. He was polite to almost everyone, and respected the people he met. His twin, Rasiel, was much the same, the two boys having been raised by a loving family – even if it was clear that the first-born boy was everyone's favourite, older and better than his brother in everything.

Currently, the boy had already left his school, knowing he wasn't meant to be walking home alone without Rasiel. It felt different to be by himself, so used to being with the other blond boy every second of his life, and he was so caught up in his excitement, he didn't notice the car that had pulled up behind him.

"Hey, kid!"

Belphegor blinked as he watched a silver-haired teenager, probably about fourteen or fifteen, chase after him. His intelligent mind told him that the older male must have come out of that car, because neither of them were there ten seconds ago.

"Hello." Belphegor smiled, his friendly nature shining through. "What's your name?"

The older male smirked as he rebutted the question, a strange glint in his dark eyes. "What's _your _name?"

"Belphegor," the boy introduced. "But you can call me Bel. I don't like it when people call me Belphegor."

The silver-haired teenager's smirk widened. He opened his mouth to speak before the phone he was holding dropped out of his hand, falling onto the concrete they were standing on.

"I'll get it," Bel offered. He reached down, grabbing the phone.

Just as his tiny fingers curled around the device securely, the teenager lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the boy as he started dragging him towards the black car behind them.

"Let me g – oomph!" Bel struggled to break free of the hold the teenager had on him, but when a cloth was raised to his face and he breathed in a very odd scent, the world started going black.

The boy's body went limp in the teenager's arms, making it much easier for him to be dragged to the car and thrown into the backseat.

The teenager, who had attacked Bel, climbed into the passenger seat as his companion frowned, almost as if he hadn't wanted to do this.

This man looked a lot older than the silver-haired teenager. He had a part of green hair and orange fur along the collar of his jacket, and when he spoke, it was in a quiet voice.

"Shame Xanxus asked this of us…" The green-haired male bit his nails as he glanced at the young boy lying on the back seat through the rear-view mirror. "Such a tiny boy, too…"

"Shut up, Luss," the teenager growled, watching the world pass by through his window. "You know that Xanxus' orders are absolute. Could have been _any _kid – this one just happened to be the unlucky one walking alone by itself in a deserted area. Now focus on your fucking driving – the cops pull us over and find you're driving unlicensed…"

"Hush, Squalo, dear; we'll be fine." The older male smiled. "Make sure that when we get home, you cut his hair and dress him as a girl in the passport I forged; we're leaving for Japan before news of his disappearance is circulated."

"Voi, I fucking know."

Bel, who still lay unconscious in the back of the car, had absolutely no idea what he was in for.


	2. Just a Taste of What's to Come

**A/N Sorry about not having updated anything within the past week; my cat was bitten by a snake and I had been too distraught to write. We brought her home from the vet yesterday, but she can still go downhill in the coming weeks, so if I abruptly stop updating again, that's probably what has happened and apologies in advance.**

When Bel's eyes opened after what felt like years, the boy couldn't help but want to throw up; he was feeling nauseas, and his tiny body ached.

_What __happened…__?_

Bel looked around the room he was in. It was bare; nothing but white walls surrounding him. He briefly remembered talking to that teenager and being dragged to the car. There were fragments of memories he had of being on what he was sure was a plane, and being fed a glass of milk that tasted funny before it all went black again.

The blond felt even worse when he realised that someone had cut off his bangs, not wanting his eyes to be seen by anyone. He could feel light clothing covering his body and, looking down, he found a colourful dress covering his body. His eyes itched and, when he reached up to rub them, a small piece of plastic dropped to his lap.

_What's this...? _Bel frowned as he looked at the piece of plastic. It was green, and apparently it had been covering his eye. Reaching up hesitantly, Bel found another one in his right eye. He whimpered as he pulled it out, his eye itchy and watering.

_I want to go home... _The boy stood up and stumbled towards the door. He opened it, peeking out warily. _I'm scared... _

Bel wasn't sure if he should leave the room or not - what if there was someone in this house with him? What if they saw him wandering around and thought he was trying to run away? Should he stay here...? Or should he try and run and get help...?

_I want to go home...! _With that thought in mind, Bel forced his small legs to work, trying to run as soundlessly as possible throughout the house in his search for the front door. However, before he could even make it to the staircase just a few doors down from him, a hand struck out from one of the doors, grabbing him by the back of the dress and pulling him into the room.

Bel whimpered as he looked around, horrified to see a dark-haired man with scars on his face had hold of him, while another man with a part of green hair sat on a bed across from them.

"Xanxus, dear, maybe you shouldn't be so rough with him..." the green-haired male said quietly, a frown crossing his face. Bel couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses that covered him, but he was almost sure the other was afraid - but afraid of _what?_

The man who had grabbed Bel ignored his friend, instead raising a fist, forcing it into Bel's stomach as hard as he could. He ignored his friend's cry for him to stop, and instead snarled at the older male to shut up.

Bel was terrified; the way the man attacked him so viciously was more frightening than anything he had ever known. He was too young to understand why he had been taken from his family, why this man he had never seen before kept punching and kicking him - why he was being strangled to the point of his world going black.

Bel cried for his brother, for the mother and father who had sheltered he and Rasiel from the world. He was scared, and he was hurt.

"What's this?" The man - Xanxus, Bel soon learnt - sneered as he glanced down at the wet patch on the front of Bel's pants. "Did you piss yourself? Are you that scared of me?"

The boy didn't reply; he just stared at the wall across from him as he cried, wanting to go home. He whimpered as large hands pulled his pants down, crossing his legs shyly - he knew this wasn't a good thing.

Xanxus merely slapped the boy before prying the other's legs apart, reaching out to grasp Bel's tiny member in between his thumb and forefinger.

Bel's eyes widened as he felt this, but no matter how hard he tried to get away, Xanxus was just too strong. He cried harder as he felt fingers touch him in places he knew no one was allowed to touch him, hating the weird feeling this forbidden action sent through his body.

"Please..." Bel whimpered, much to the heartbreak of the green-haired male who was watching this heinous act. "S-stop..."

"You little slut," Xanxus snarled, using his free hand to caress the boy's untouched entrance. "You like this, don't you?"

Bel shook his head, shuddering from the feelings he didn't understand - it felt _good, _in a way, but so _wrong! _It was all _wrong! _He should be back at home playing video games with Rasiel, or eating dinner with his family!

The boy's eyes widened again as he felt something foreign push past his tight ring of muscles, and he couldn't help but scream - not just in pain, but in fear; _nothing _was supposed to go up there! Why did the finger

Xanxus shove up there terrify him so much?! Why was his heart racing more at this action than the _beating _had caused?!

Xanxus leant down, his strong body towering over the tiny one, as he crushed their mouths together. He smirked as Bel writhed beneath him, biting the younger's bottom lip hard enough to draw steady streams of blood. He snaked his tongue in past the younger's, tasting every inch that was Bel's warm cavern.

When the man pulled away, Xanxus sneered. "You'll be _begging _for us to fill your slutty little entrance once I'm done with you."

Bel couldn't make eye contact with this man - he just _couldn't. _He could only cry and whimper, sniffing as Xanxus got up and moved away from him.

The other male, who had been watching this, approached Bel once Xanxus was gone. His smile was sad, but when he reached out and pulled Bel onto his lap, his hug was genuine, the boy knew.

"Let me clean you up." The male reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief. He wiped at the blood that dribbled down

Bel's chin and, once that was taken care of, he took care of the cuts and bruises Xanxus had inflicted.

Bel was silent, hiccupping as this unknown male looked after him. He was in too much shock to comprehend all of this, but he felt _safe _here with this male - as if nothing would happen to him while he was with him.

"My name is Lussuria," the male spoke once the boy's wounds were taken care of. "You can call me Luss, though."

Bel didn't speak; he just let his head loll onto Lussuria's chest, too tired to cry anymore.

"How about we go get you some new clothes so you don't look like a girl?"

Lussuria smiled at his own suggestion, bringing Bel to his feet before taking the tiny hand in his. "I'm so sorry about all of this, but there was nothing I could do... Xanxus is dangerous... If I went against him, he'd have me dead before I could so much as blink..."

Bel didn't speak once again; he merely followed Lussuria lifelessly, his young mind trying to come to terms with everything that had happened.

Lussuria sighed, running his free hand through blond locks. "It'll be okay..."

~~XX~~

Bel couldn't help but notice that, as they walked through the busy streets, they weren't in Italy anymore. This was obvious by not only the structure of the town, but the way people spoke - that language was anything _but _Italian.

"Where are we...?"

Bel asked quietly, holding tightly to Lussuria's hands - this man may be associated with Xanxus, but he already was showing care and concern to the boy, and that was good enough for him. The thought that they may have taken him to this country, not only because of a language barrier but to hide news of his abduction, crossed his mind, and he couldn't help but shiver - _would _the news of his abduction travel this far? Most likely not.

"I can't tell you that, sweetie,"

Lussuria said regretfully. "However, I can teach you some of the language - but I'm under strict orders not to teach you anything you could use to tell someone what happened... I'm so sorry..."

Bel looked down as he nodded, feeling tears prick at his eyes. "...I want... to go home..."

"I know..."

Lussuria stopped walking and instead knelt down, pulling Bel into a hug. "I know..."

Bel hugged back as he sobbed, unable to turn away the comfort - with everything that had happened, he _needed _a hug.

"Shh..."

Lussuria's long fingers caressed the boy's cheek as he tried to bring comfort to the younger. "It's okay... I know..."

"When can I go home...?"

Bel whispered, in the most pained voice the green-haired man had ever heard on a young boy.

"...I'm sorry, dear..."

Lussuria whispered back. "...You might never go back home..."


	3. At Least You Tried

The next day, Bel wandered downstairs. He was almost too scared to leave his room, but he could hear Xanxus shuffling around in the room next to his. It scared him to be so close to the man who had hurt him, and he was hoping to escape it by going downstairs.

What had seemed like a good idea at first soon had Bel wishing he had never left his room - downstairs was the silver-haired teenager who had brought him here and someone he could only describe as a human pin-cushion.

"Well, look who it is." The silver-haired male - Bel remembered the teenager had smartly avoided giving out his name - stood up from the couch he had been sitting on.

Bel shivered and looked at his feet as he felt the older boy circling around him like a piece of meat. "..."

"You know, I can't wait until Boss breaks you in." The teenager licked his lips, his dark eyes fixing on the crotch of Bel's pants. "We'll all get our turns after that."

"I want to watch Boss do it." The pin-cushion's small eyes filled with an expression Bel was unfamiliar with. "He said I could watch."

"I-I don't... understand..." Bel's voice was quiet as he tensed, wanting nothing more than to go home. He turned around to go back upstairs to his room, but his bare feet caught on the edge of the doorway, stubbing his toes. "Oww...!"

The two males just laughed until Lussuria walked in, a pink apon covering his clothes. The older male wore a concerned look as he took in the sight of Bel sitting on the ground nursing his foot and the two younger males laughing.

"What's going on?" Lussuria moved to Bel's side, reaching out to pull the younger into his arms. His heart broke at the way the blond curled into him, as if he were a shield from the people who lived here. "Leave Bel-chan alone!"

"Aren't you going to fuck him, too, Luss?" the teenager smirked at his own words. "I bet he'll be really tight."

"Squalo, dear, he is a _child!_" Lussuria reprimanded. "And _you, _Levi, leave him alone! Can't you see he's scared?"

"He'll be even more afraid once the boss is done with him." The teenager- Squalo, Bel learnt - shrugged.

"What on Earth has gotten into you two?" Lussuria pressed Bel's face into his chest as he tightened his hold on the younger. "I never thought you two would agree with Xanxus on _this! _What _happened _to you both?"

The two males just shrugged, smirks on their faces.

"You know, Boss won't be happy at all to know you're getting close to his plaything." Levi's eyes narrowed in dislike. "The boss should just get rid of you altogether - you're no use to any of us."

"Don't make my decisions for me, trash."

The three males turned at Xanxus's voice. They found the male standing in the doorway, his dark eyes full of hatred. He held an empty liquor bottle in his hand, and Lussuria could only flinch and shield Bel when it was thrown at the boy still in his arms.

"Give it here," Xanxus snarled. "Give it to me."

"H-he's not an 'it'..." Lussuria knew better than to argue with Xanxus, but he still was hesitant to hand the boy over. "You shouldn't do this to him..."

"Shut the fuck up, trash!" Xanxus roared. "I'm fucking horny. Give it to me."

Before Lussuria could argue further, Xanxus lunged at them. His grip on the boy did nothing to stop the younger male from ripping Bel out of his arms by the hair.

Bel screamed, his small arms flailing out, searching desperately for Lussuria. He cried as he was thrown onto the hard ground, bringing his knees up instinctively as the dark-haired man leant over him.

"Xanxus, don't!" Lussuria was willing to beg the male he looked up to as a boss, not wanting to see such a beautiful child have to suffer. "Please!"

"Shut up!" Xanxus roared, slapping Bel across the face as if the boy had been the one begging.

Bel tried to curl in on himself, but the older male was too strong; within seconds, the clothing he had worn for the first time were torn from his body, blue and white strips thrown somewhere behind them.

"W-what are you d-doing...?" Bel whispered, trying to contain his sobs - he knew enough to know that the more he cried, the more this man was going to hurt him.

"Breaking you in." A sick grin crossed Xanxus's face at these words, seconds before he reached down to unzip the crotch of his pants.

Bel wanted to reach out to Lussuria, seeing the panic-stricken look on the man's face, while Squalo and Levi just watched with hazy eyes.

The last thing Bel thought before an unimaginable pain struck him in his rear was that he just wanted to go home - he didn't care how, and he didn't care about what his parents would do; he just wanted to go home.

~~XX~~

Bel didn't know how much time had passed, but he did know that it had felt like an eternity - it could have been seconds, minutes or even _hours _while that horrible man had hurt him in ways he had never known, but that didn't matter; all that mattered was that he was lying in a pool of his own blood, the red liquid mingled with sticky white stuff Bel had never seen before.

The boy's body felt as if it had been torn apart and, even now, after everyone had left him alone, he could still feel himself bleeding, his blood sticking to the insides of his thighs as he just laid there and cried.

It hadn't been only Xanxus who had done it - Levi and Squalo had participated as well. Lussuria had left soon after, unable to continue watching, and Bel had yet to see him come back.

_I want to go home_... Tears slipped past Bel's long lashes, dripping onto the hardwood floor beneath him. He had long-since stopped screaming, unable to make any more noise; he had cried out for so long, his voice was gone.

_Siel__..._ Bel curled into a ball as he thought of his brother. He loved his brother, and he missed hearing the twin's comforting voice. Would Siel still remember him, or would he forget his younger brother to the passage of time? What about their parents? Would they stop looking for him? Believe him to be dead and give up...?

Bel didn't want to be dead to them - he wanted to be back in their arms where it was all okay. He wanted to have those stupid fights with Rasiel where they both got scolded and sent to bed without dinner. He wanted to talk to his parents and tell them that he was scared. He wanted to hear them tell him it would be okay. He wouldn't even mind if Rasiel tried to feed him mud again.

The boy just wanted to go back to where he knew was safe, be back with his loved ones - to not be forgotten, _abandoned _by them.

If Bel could just go back, he would try his best to forget this had even happened - even if, deep down, he knew that forgetting was impossible.


	4. Will You Be My Hero?

A week had passed by since Xanxus had assaulted Bel, and Lussuria could see the trauma setting in the boy already; Bel was silent, constantly shaking wherever he was, and if anyone so much as reached out to touch him, he would only flinch violently and recoil with a whimper.

Lussuria wanted to help - he truly did! - but there was only so much he could do when he _knew _what had traumatised Bel in the first place would keep on occurring.

The man had tried to talk to Xanxus, but nothing had happened. He had even tried talking to Squalo and Leviathan, but they sided firmly with the boss and wasn't about to change for Bel's sanity.

Hell, Lussuria even had a mind to tell the cops what was going on - he didn't care if he himself was arrested on child abuse charges; it would be worth it to save the little boy. The only problem was that Xanxus' foster father was a very rich, powerful man, and the cops wouldn't do anything - Lussuria would only be putting a hit out on himself for the very man he worked under.

This left trying to console Bel himself. When the others had retired to bed, Lussuria would sneak into Bel's room and sit with him. Bel would sit on his lap, shaking, his tiny hands clutching the fur-collar of Lussuria's jacket.

Sometimes Lussuria would bring him small treats like candy bars and lollipops. Bel wouldn't always eat them straight away, but once Lussuria's presence soothed him enough, he would eat them very slowly.

There were even the times Bel would start crying, burying his face into Lussuria's chest. The man would wrap his arms around him, rock him gently and sing softly to him. It didn't always help, but sometimes Bel's cries turned into hiccups and, eventually, the boy would fall asleep, his hand still clinging like a life-line to Lussuria.

As much as Lussuria tried, however, he couldn't always be there for Bel - like today, when Xanxus had stormed into the boy's room and kicking him awake.

Bel sobbed as he tried to back away from Xanxus, but he soon hit the wall behind him, trapping him. The scarred man reached out, gripping blond hair tightly as he pulled Bel close to him.

"Listen here, trash..." Xanxus snarled, his eyes dark with hatred, "...if you dare breath a word about this to _anyone, _we'll give you to people who will do worse to you than what we already do. We'll even send people back to Italy to kill your family so you'll never see them ever again, no matter _what. _Do you understand me?"

Bel whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. He nodded, desperate to make the man he was so scared of go away.

"Not a _word_ to _anyone_." Xanxus shook the other violently before he released Bel, pushing him against the wall. "Got that, trash? Now, meet me in my room in ten minutes."

Bel just nodded, reaching out to hug himself; he knew what the older man wanted, and he was terrified! But he knew he couldn't disobey - he had already been told what Xanxus would do to his family if he did.

It was with a heavy heart Bel dragged himself out of his room and into Xanxus'. His cries echoed through the house, but he had already learnt no one would care - they would only watch in amusement.

~~XX~~

That night, as Lussuria made his daily visit to Bel, he stopped as the thunder from the storm raging outside rocked the house. He could hear Bel crying inside his room, and he wondered if the younger was afraid of storms.

"Bel?" Lussuria knocked on the door before he pushed it open, finding Bel curled up under the blankets in the bed. "Bel, dear? I have chocolate milk for you tonight."

Bel lowered the blankets to his chin, peeking out at Lussuria. His fringe had started to grow back, covering most of his eyes, but the man could still see the unbridled fear in them.

"Are you afraid of storms, dear?" Lussuria sat on the end of the bed, looking out of the window across from him. He tutted as Bel nodded, reaching out to caress the boy's cheek. "You know it can't hurt you if you stay inside."

For the first time in a week, Bel spoke. He whispered in a frightened, shaky tone, "Will Xanxus protect me...?"

Lussuria was greatly confused by these words - did the boy honestly think that the man who only wanted him for sex would care enough to do anything about him being scared of storms...? It broke his heart, but he knew it didn't work that way - Xanxus was a cold-hearted man, and he would merely 'beat the fear' out of Bel if anything was said to him about it.

"...Why do you want him to protect you, sweetie?" Lussuria leant down, kissing the top of Bel's head.

"Because... E-even though he... hurts me... He looks after me..." Bel looked at the mattress at this. "...He feeds me, and... feeds me..."

_Oh, lord... _Lussuria knew what this was - this was the beginning of Stockholm Syndrome. "Dear, Xanxus..."

What was he supposed to tell him? What was he supposed to tell a kid that had been scarred for life? That Xanxus was a monster and only wanted his body? That what Bel believed was bullshit?

"..." With a sigh, Lussuria whispered as he reached out to grab Bel's hands in his own, "If there's anyone in this house you can depend on, it's me, sweetie."

Bel nodded. He pushed the blankets down before crawling over to Lussuria. He sat in the man's lap like he was accustomed to, accepting the carton of chocolate milk he had been handed.

The boy drank his treat slowly, shivering and whimpering at every crack of thunder, until eventually he was soothed back to sleep by Lussuria's presence.

Lussuria laid Bel back down in the bed, pulling the blankets over him. He kissed Bel's temple before he left, taking the now-empty carton with him.

Lussuria hated himself for being too weak to go against Xanxus for the sake of this boy.


	5. Look at What You've Done to Me

Several months had passed by, and the small group knew Bel wasn't going to open his mouth about the abduction to anyone now - the Stockholm Syndrome had long-since set in, and with the daily threats against his family, the boy had promised never to say anything to anyone.

Lussuria had talked Xanxus into allowing Bel to be enrolled into a school, hoping that if the younger could interact with other kids his age, he would at least be just a bit happier.

Now, the young man was standing outside of Bel's new school, the boy clinging to his leg. Bel was scared to leave Lussuria, his damaged mind expecting nothing different than what he had been living with for the past eight months.

Lussuria leant down, resting his hands on shaking shoulders. "It's okay, Bel. I spoke to the principal and you'll get to go to a special class where they'll help you learn Japanese better before putting you with other kids."

"I don't want to go..." Bel's arms were wrapped tightly around Lussuria's thigh, his face resting against the man's hip. "I want to stay with you..."

"It's okay, Bel. Xanxus will be mad if you come back home, so you have to go, okay?" Lussuria kissed Bel's forehead as he slipped the backpack he had been carrying for the boy onto Bel's back. "Remember; keep everything to yourself, okay? No one can know you're living with us."

Bel just nodded, hearing the same thing over and over again all day every day. He reluctantly let go of Lussuria, turning to look up at the school he was expected to enter. Back home, he hadn't liked going to school - but he had never _feared _it before.

"Bye, honey." Lussuria wanted nothing more than to snatch Bel back into his arms and take him home, but he knew if he did that, Xanxus would skin them both alive. "Have a good day."

As soon as Lussuria had turned to walk away, a group of kids approached Bel. The boy backed away, dropping his head, knowing that these must be the bullies of the school if their smirks were anything to go by.

Bel didn't understand what they were saying to him, but he was still scared - it was almost as if he hadn't left his new home at all.

**XX**

Leviathan had been sitting in the living room with Lussuria, watching the TV with the older male. It was quiet between them; Xanxus and Squalo were upstairs somewhere having sex together, something that happened a lot - it honestly surprised Lussuria when Xanxus suddenly demanded they go out and find a kid for his sexual urges when he had been screwing Squalo every day since they had met.

The phone, resting on the wall above Levi's side of the couch, rang. Lussuria ignored it in favour of watching the TV, but his dark-haired companion answered it.

"Hello?" Levi's eyes moved over to the flamboyant man, curiosity dancing in them. "Yes. He's just here."

Lussuria hummed as he took the phone from his friend, putting it to his dear. "Luss speaking."

"Hello, this is Principal Katoda calling from Namimori Elementary." The woman Lussuria had spoken to as he enrolled Bel into the school sounded calm over the phone, but Lussuria instinctively tensed; what if Bel had said something...?

"...How may I help?" Lussuria played it cool, knowing that if anything seemed amiss, he should have time to run before anyone noticed.

"Well, it's just Bel-kun has been acting out during his first classes," Katoda explained. "He's been withdrawn and fearful of the teacher and the few other students he's placed with. I know you said he suffers from social anxiety, so it came as a surprise when he attacked one of the boys in his class. His teacher had to pull him off and physically restrain him. He can't communicate with us well enough yet for us to understand his side of the story, but the other students swear it was unprovoked. Can you please come and pick him up? He can come back to school again when you feel he's ready."

"Oh, dear..." Lussuria raised a hand to his mouth, biting at his nails; he knew what Xanxus would do, whether or not it had been an unprovoked attack - he would beat the hell out of that poor boy. "Yes. Yes, I'll come and get him straight away."

Lussuria handed the phone back to Leviathan, continuously biting his nails as he searched for his car keys. _Bel__... Haven't you learnt by now that __Xanxus__will hurt you for the tiniest things...? You need to stop this and spend as much time at school as you can so you're protected from him..._

"Where are you going?" Levi questioned as he watched the older male leave.

"Picking Bel up. Please, don't tell Xanxus..."

Leviathan just shrugged, but Lussuria knew the other would tell Xanxus anyway - Levi was nothing but a lapdog wishing he were in Squalo's position so he could get with his boss.

**XX**

Bel had been silent during the ride home, but he had clung to Lussuria the second the man had stepped into his view in the school building. Even when they got into the car, Bel had been difficult and refused to sit in the passenger seat, just wanting to be with Lussuria. In the end, the man had given up and allowed Bel to sit on his lap as long as he agreed to share the seatbelt and keep his head down.

However, walking through the garden towards the mansion they lived in, Bel had trembled and whimpered, almost in tears as he thought about how Xanxus would react - he knew the man would hurt him, and he was scared of _how _it would happen. Lussuria wanted to comfort him, but why should he lie to the boy and tell him it would be alright when they _both _knew it wouldn't be?

"Just go straight to your room, okay?" Lussuria ushered Bel into the house, hoping they could avoid Xanxus and tell said man that Bel had been at school all day.

Though Bel nodded and went to do as he had been told, angry footsteps stomping down the staircase stopped them both. The boy started crying as he moved back to Lussuria, hiding behind the man like a little kid terrified of strangers.

"The hell did you get him for?" Xanxus snarled as he stormed towards Lussuria. He punched the older male in the face, his eyes burning with rage. "He stays at school and doesn't fucking come home until it's _over, _you stupid piece of trash! Don't you think people would get suspicious if they see he's always here?!"

Lussuria was shoved to the side as Squalo and Leviathan made an appearance, both of them watching the scene with hungry eyes. They smirked as Bel was pulled closer to Xanxus by the hair, the man slapping him across the face.

"Why are you _here?!_" Xanxus roared, shaking Bel viciously.

Bel sobbed and whimpered, trying to pull away from the man's grip, but it was no good - Xanxus was too strong, and he was far too angry to even _consider _letting him go.

"Well?!" The dark-haired male snarled.

"Xanxus, he -" Lussuria tried to interject, but he was silenced once again by the younger male kicking at him.

Through his tears, Bel recounted what had happed in a fearful voice. "...T-they... There was a-a-another... a-another I-italian b-b-boy...! He... H-h-he c-called me... a... g-girl...!"

"But you _are _a girl," Xanxus whispered cruelly before throwing Bel into the wall behind him. He lashed out at the boy, drawing screams and cries of pain from the tiny boy while Squalo and Leviathan merely laughed.

The only one who even _thought _about why Bel had been so upset by those words was Lussuria, and he knew it was because they had dressed him like a girl in order to abduct him undetected.

Lussuria could only shake his head, glad to hear that, hours later, tiny feet limped past the living room and upstairs, heading to Bel's bedroom. Hopefully Bel would be left alone for the rest of the night and Lussuria wouldn't have to work extra hard to hide all of the bruising visible on the frail body.


	6. You Won't Understand

Four years had passed since Bel had been abducted, and today was his twelfth birthday. He knew most of the others didn't care, but Lussuria did - Lussuria always cared.

Bel limped out of his room and down the hall, stopping by Xanxus' office. He knocked timidly on the door before he pushed it open, finding both Squalo and Xanxus at the desk. Squalo was spread out on top of it, his legs wrapped around Xanxus' waist, as the older male fucked him violently.

"What?" Xanxus snarled, not bothering to still his movements.

Bel blushed and looked at the ground, fumbling with his hands as he spoke. "...W-where's... Luss...?"

"The fuck should I know?" Xanxus turned his attention back to Squalo, ignoring the boy completely. Squalo's moans were loud, making Bel uncomfortable - though he had long-since grown used to being a sex toy, it was still a part of his trauma.

Bel left the office and went back to his room, curling up on his bed. He lifted his pillow and grabbed the knife he kept beneath it, the blade still stained with dried blood. He rolled his sleeves up before he placed the tip at his wrists, dragging it across - something he had been doing for a few weeks now. No one else knew about it, and he didn't want them to, knowing what would happen.

Bel sobbed to himself as he added fresh cuts to the scabs that barely had time to heal. He wanted to die, to get away from all this, but a part of him _loved _the Varia more than anything - they were all he had and, despite what they did to him, they fed him and gave him anything he wanted.

Lussuria was his favorite out of them. Lussuria had never hurt him and always made him feel safe. Lussuria was the only one who made sure he was happy.

Lussuria was the only one who even remembered when his birthdays were.

As Bel dragged the knife down his wrists, drawing enough blood to make him feel light-headed, his door opened and Squalo walked in, as naked as the day he was born.

"Boss wants - Voi! What are you doing?!" Squalo's dark eyes were full of hate as he stormed forward and grabbed the blade from Bel. He slapped the younger across the face, slamming his back against the head of the bed. He yelled, louder than usual, for Xanxus. "Voi! Boss! He's trying to kill himself!"

Xanxus came seconds later, lunging at the boy. He took no time to talk to Bel, to ask why or try to understand - he just pulled the younger from the bed and threw him to the ground, beating him as hard as he could until blood stained the white carpet - and not just from the cuts along his arms, either; there was blood pouring from his face and head after being punched and kicked so many times.

Bel laid on the ground, crying loudly as he struggled once he felt someone pulling at his pants. It had been a while since he had struggled against the inevitable, but it had also been a few months since he had been beaten so ferociously.

"If you _ever _try and kill yourself or run away, or try to leave us in _any _form..." Xanxus wrapped his hand around Bel's throat, squeezing tightly, "...I'll go back to Italy and kill your family."

Bel cried harder as he nodded, knowing that Xanxus _would _do it. Part of him wondered if his family even remembered him, if they still cared, if they were still looking for him - or if they had even looked for him at all.

"Behave," Xanxus snarled. He, like Squalo, hadn't redressed himself after their session, and shoved straight into the boy's body without warning.

Bel cried out, but he knew to lay still and let it happen - it saved him from the beatings when he stopped resisting.

The boy could only wish he had the guts to kill himself or run away - it would be better than living like this, no matter how much he loved them.

~~XX~~

When Lussuria stepped into Bel's bedroom the next morning, he found the boy sitting at his desk, drawing. Walking to stand by Bel's side, he looked down at the paper being assaulted by a barrage of tears and coloured pencils.

"Bel, dear?" Lussuria didn't like what he was seeing; Bel wasn't the best artist, but that didn't matter - what _did _matter was that the boy was drawing figures looking remarkably like himself, the boy in the picture naked, bloodied and bruised, just like his real-life counterpart usually was. "Bel, why are you drawing this?"

Bel just shrugged. He slid a few more pages out from beneath the one he was working on. Lussuria flicked through them, horrified to find that each and every drawing consisted of something that had happened to Bel.

Lussuria didn't force Bel to speak - not when it was clear the younger was distressed more than usual. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday yesterday, sweetie. I tried to be there, but I had to do something for Xanxus."

"It's okay..." Bel mumbled, stilling his wrist. He continued to look down at the paper, too afraid to make eye contact with Lussuria. "Luss? Can... Can we go somewhere today?"

"Hmm?" Lussuria brushed away golden bangs, taking in the sight of Bel's swollen and bruised left eye, the other half-open and blankly staring. "LIke where?"

Bel shrugged again. "Anywhere... I just.."

The older male understood. He nodded. "Just let me clean you up and then we'll find somewhere to go."

Bel nodded, returning to his drawing.


	7. Celebration? Just Another Day

**A/N I was just reviewing my notes, and the plot will finally advance in the next couple of chapters.**

On Bel's sixteenth birthday, the blond had finally snapped. As usual, no one greeted him and instead pushed past him, treating him as if he weren't there.

Lussuria, the only one who ever cared about anyone else, hadn't seen Bel for the day as he had been out in town, buying ingredients to make him a birthday cake - every other year had been without one, usually because Lussuria was too busy to bake, but today he knew he needed to do something good for Bel and make him feel special.

The man had started baking the cake after dinner, knowing he needed to make two or else the others would claim it for themselves. He gave the first cake to the other men, knowing they didn't realise there was two, and took the second one upstairs when they were all too preoccupied to notice him.

_Bel__-__chan__is going to be so happy~ _ Lussuria hummed to himself as he stopped outside of Bel's bedroom. He knocked on the door politely before he opened it, knowing that Bel liked warning when someone was coming in.

"Bel-chan, I have -" Lussuria gasped as he dropped the cake to the floor. He ran towards the boy who was passed out on the ground, knowing instantly that something was wrong. "Bel-chan!"

Lussuria rolled Bel onto his side, seeing the pool of blood sticking to the white carpet. Had Xanxus done something to him...?

Rolling back the red-soaked sleeves of Bel's favorite striped shirt, Lussuria was horrified to find the deep slits that ran down pale, scarred arms, oozing blood.

"Oh, dear..." Lussuria pulled Bel into his arms, standing up. He carried the blond out of the room and into the conjoining bathroom, knowing Xanxus wouldn't allow them to go to a hospital - he'd have to do what he could with the supplies they had. "Bel, dear, hold on."

Bel was unconscious as he was carried into the bathroom, something Lussuria was grateful for as he was certain that if Bel was awake, he would be crying in pain as the older man disinfected the injuries.

Once Lussuria was certain he had done his best to prevent infections, he grabbed a roll of bandages from the medicine cabinet. He unravelled it, using it to bandage up the worst of the injuries before he grabbed another roll for Bel's other arm.

"Why would you do this, Bel-chan...?" Lussuria sighed, knowing exactly what Bel's motivations were - the boy just didn't want to suffer anymore.

"C'mere, baby..." Lussuria scooped Bel back up into his arms, taking him out of the bathroom and over to his bed. "You should get some rest, okay?"

Bel was still unconscious as he spoke, so slipping the younger into bed wasn't hard at all. He tucked the boy in before he moved to clean up the cake he had dropped, feeling horrible that, once again, Bel would have to have another birthday without a celebration.

Once the cake had been cleaned up, Lussuria left the room to talk to Xanxus. As expected, the younger male was in his office, drinking.

"The fuck do you want, trash?" Xanxus growled, throwing the now-empty wine bottle behind him, ignoring the sound of it shattering.

"Well... Bel-chan is going to need a few days off school..." Lussuria was quiet as he spoke, knowing that Xanxus was so unpredictable, it was dangerous.

"No." The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes. "The blond trash can get the fuck back to school - he stays home often enough."

"He... B-boss, he... tried to kill himself..." The flamboyant male didn't want to admit this to someone so cruel, but he had no choice. "He isn't going to be well enough to go back to school tomorrow... At least let him have the rest of the week off? It's just two days..."

"Fuck off, gay trash." When Xanxus pulled one of his guns out from his pocket, Lussuria knew there was no negotiating - he ran, knowing that gun would be used on him if he didn't leave within the second.

_I'm sorry, __Bel__-__chan__..._ Lussuria wished there was more he could do the boy, but there was only so much he _could _do without getting them both killed. _I tried... I'll do what I can for you, I promise._


	8. Can't You See I'm Just Scared?

**For the people wondering, ****Fran****comes in next chapter. **

Lussuria had believed he was doing the right thing by going in and talking to Bel's teacher the next day, explaining that the boy had attempted suicide - what he didn't mean for it to happen, however, was for some of Bel's classmates to overhear and spread the news around, leading to nothing but worse bullying. What had originally been nasty name calling and cruel words had escalated quickly into the older, stronger kids beating Bel and touching his wounds, trying to provoke him into killing himself.

Bel had been so scared of the new behaviour, he had started taking knives to school with him, unable to feel at peace even with them hidden in his pockets.

And now, almost two weeks after the initial bullying had worsened, Bel was sitting in class, trying to focus his attention on what he was drawing and to ignore his classmates that insisted on spitting at him and kicking him. The teacher, an elderly lady, was someone who believed in her students to be good, well-mannered children, and took no notice of the bullying for what it was - she believed it to be nothing more than friendly actions between the classmates as Bel had never complained to her about it.

"You should just go kill yourself already and leave us in peace," a brunet male hissed, pulling on Bel's blond hair. "We all hate you - no one wants you here. What stopped you in the first place?"

"Yeah, you should have just died and we'd all be happy." A blond female joined in, a few of her friends taunting and egging her on. "You're just so ugly and worthless. You're just a waste of air."

Bel's shoulders were tense, his hand shaking as he tried to draw what he had grown so used to drawing - morbid pictures inspired by his living conditions. His mouth was dry as his heart pounded against his ribs, fighting back tears of fear.

"What'cha drawin', freak?" One of the bigger boys in the class who, unfortunately, was seated next to Bel, reached over, snatching the paper from Bel's hands. He didn't even bother to look at the picture before he ripped it in half, making sure to tear it into tiny pieces. "You're so weird, you freak."

Bel didn't speak; he just wrapped his arms around his body, looking at his lap as his bottom lip quivered. He flinched when he felt someone shove at him, trying to push him out of his chair.

_Lussuria__..._ Bel let a tear roll down his cheek as he wished his beloved Lussuria was here to protect him. _Luss__, I'm so scared..._

"Look at the baby!"

Bel pulled his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them, just wishing he was dead. He hated being here, and he hated _living. _He just wanted to escape from everything.

_**Brrrriiiiinnnngggg**_

The boy jumped out of his chair the second the bell rang, signalling the start of lunch. He didn't have any friends, but he was usually able to sneak past everyone and find somewhere to hide until he was forced back into class - today, however, wasn't about to go as planned.

One of the taller, stronger males had tripped Bel over in the corridor, spitting at the younger male. "Look at the little freak on the ground. Aren't you gonna get up, you crybaby?"

Bel's heart started pounding against his ribcage as he slipped a hand into his pocket. He trembled as he found himself surrounded by kids, and the second one of them came closer, his arm pulled back with a fist on the other end, Bel gripped tightly the knife he had brought with him, pulling it from his pocket and guiding it towards the other male.

There was screaming from the blond's attacker as the knife penetrated his hand, slipping in between two knuckles and burying itself deep into his hand. The other students soon started screaming, turning around to run, as

Bel merely pulled the knife back and thrust it forward again.

There was a flash of silver from the corner of Bel's eye and, within seconds, someone had grabbed him from behind, trying to restrain the blond from causing anymore damage. Bel screamed, the feeling of being restrained only too familiar in his home life. He waved the knife furiously, trying to angle it back to hit what, in his mind, he believed was Leviathan, holding him down for more torture.

A smaller brunet ran out of the dispersing crowd, grabbing Bel's wrist and holding him steady. A taller, darker-haired teenager came after him, grabbing the knife and pulling it from Bel's hand.

Bel attacked with all he had; he bit down on the arm closest to his mouth, drawing blood. When the person behind him let go, Bel spun back around, lunging at the silver-haired teenager as he kicked and punched and screamed, tears running down his cheeks all the while. He was scared, and he just wanted to be left alone.

The blond screamed even louder as strong arms pulled him from the male beneath him, his traumatised mind running on overdrive. He was so scared, he blacked out.

~~XX~~

"I'm sorry we had to call you in..."

Xanxus glared at the school principal as he sat down at the desk, Bel waiting outside.

"We tried to get hold of Lussuria as he is the legal guardian of Belphegor, but he was unavailable - you were second on our emergency contact list."

"What did he do _now..._?" Xanxus rolled his eyes, smirking inwardly at the knowledge that the reason Lussuria couldn't be reached was because he was out burying a dead body in the middle of nowhere.

"He brought a knife to school and attacked one of the other students." The female Xanxus was spoking to frowned. "Look... He has a _really _terrible record, in _all _of his attended schools. I'm afraid that after this, we're going to have to either ask you to enroll him somewhere else, or allow time for a suspension and then look at him coming to school for half days."

Xanxus was going to murder that kid when he got Bel home, that was for sure. "Suspension is fine. He's only going to cause trouble elsewhere."

Outside the office, Bel continuously sobbed as he drew his knees up to his chest, pulling at his hair while shielding his ears at the same time - he knew what Xanxus was going to do to him when they got home, and he wished he had just used the knife on himself while he still had it; maybe then he could have died and wouldn't have to fear Xanxus' rage like this.

He didn't know how much time had passed before Xanxus came out of the office and grabbed his wrist so hard, he could feel his cuts reopening. He was dragged through the corridors and out to the front yard, and when they got to the man's sleek back Mercedes-Benz, he was thrown against the car savagely.

"Get the fuck in!" Xanxus roared, moving to the driver's side to get into the car. "Get the fuck in the car before I ran you down where you stand!"

Bel whimpered and cried as he sat in the passenger seat, hugging himself tightly. He cried out as he was punched in the jaw, feeling some of his teeth dislodge and blood drip down onto his tongue. It hurt to move his mouth, but it was hard not to when he was in hysterics.

Xanxus gripped blond hair tightly before he slammed Bel's head into the window, ready to beat the shit out of the boy. He wrapped one hand around Bel's throat, cutting off the younger's air supply.

"Didn't I tell you not to draw attention to us, you fucking little bastard?" Xanxus shook the younger violently, hissing. "I should slit your throat right here."

Bel wanted to speak, to reply to Xanxus and tell the man that was what he wanted - but he was too afraid of Xanxus, in too much pain to do that. Instead, he just cried harder, choking.

"Wait until we get home..." Xanxus shoved the boy before he moved back to his side of the car, turning the car on and moving it into traffic.

Bel was too scared to speak - he knew that his punishment was going to be ten times worse than what it would have been once Xanxus realised the boy had pissed himself in fear all over the man's car seat.


End file.
